ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 7
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Underworld Location * Metropolis, DE * June 27th 2017, 2337 EST VOX Archive * Spider-Bat: This is where the Underworld Killer has been laying low? Seriously? A townhouse? Not much of a lair... * Panthra: This is where Batman said we could find him... I do not know how reliable that information was. He spent what? Two hours on a computer and tracked him down? * Spider-Bat: Yeah... Well, he is Batman. * Panthra: Still... Seems too easy. It could be a trap. * Spider-Bat: True. One way to find out... door opens It's unlocked... * detected It's hard to sleep... 'Cause your mind is playing tricks on me... I tried to keep my hope-filled heart from missing a beat... And I'm trying to let- filtered out * Spider-Bat: Gret Frog? Wow... At least he's got good taste in music. * Panthra: Seriously? You do not find this eerie? * Spider-Bat: Not really. It's a good song. * Panthra: There... I can smell him. Follow me... opens, silent footsteps: 2 instances Underworld, you're un- body slumping on floor Wait... What? * Spider-Bat: Someone beat us to him. What'd they do? Poison him? sniff You smell that? * Panthra: Strawberries... His pulse is present... barely. They tried to stop his heart using telepathic coercion. He's lucky he's alive... but I got to act quick. * Spider-Bat: The Monitor did this to him? * Panthra: No... I don't think so... popping, clothes rending, chest compressions Why send us if he was going to do this himself? Doesn't make sanse. * Spider-Bat: expletive! That means the Anti-Monitor, huh? * Panthra: breaths, chest compressions Make sense to me. * Spider-Bat: How? Why would the Anti-Monitor want to end him? * Panthra: He's an Artifact... like us. That's why the Monitor sent us to retrieve him. compressions The Monitor means to put him on our team... Means for us to work with him. * Spider-Bat: Oh, whoa... No! No! Stop it! * Panthra: I'm not letting him die! breaths, chest compressions He's a human being! * Spider-Bat: You want to work with him?! Knowing what he's done?! * Panthra: No! But I'm not going to let him die either! breaths, chest compressions * Spider-Bat: pacing footsteps I can't believe this... I cn't believe we're doing this. sigh Fine... How can I- * Panthra: You breathe and I'll do compressions! compressions * Spider-Bat: Can we switch? sigh Fine... rolling up Tell me when. gasp, cough, gasp, gasp Oh thank god, you did it. * Panthra: Josiah Sherwood, who did this to you? * Underworld: A man in armor... Darth Vader-y... chuckle Wait, I'm not dead? How- * Spider-Bat: All her, man. I wanted to let you die. * Panthra: No, you didn't... You just hesitated. You came around. That shows your true colors. Now... as for you, are you feeling well enough to stand? * Underworld: Uh, yes... I think s- hiss, rapid footsteps, body hitting wall, pained groan What the h- * Panthra: You need to answer for your crimes! You either come with us to try to redeem yourself or I take you to the Gotham Police and they throw you in Arkham until you rot! Choose! * Underworld: Uh... Option A, I guess... * Panthra: [Boom Tube opens, stumbling footsteps, scream] What? * Spider-Bat: That was... scary... but also kinda sexy at the same time. popping, nervous chuckle Just kidding... * Panthra: Are you coming or shall I leave you here? * Spider-Bat: No. No... Right behind you. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. End of the "Underworld Gone Underground" arc. * Story continues from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6. * Panthra and Spider-Bat continue their search for Underworld from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2, where they met Batman. It's revealed that the reason is because the Monitor wants to recruit him for the Challengers too. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 7 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Underworld/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline